Jack n Angi
by Angolina
Summary: Jack is going out with Kim and a new twins named Angi and Daniel will Jack remember them from when they were kids will Kim get jealous of Jack's ex girlfriend and become a new Donna Tobin? Read to find out. If you don't like don't leave a mean comment
1. Moving to Seaford

**Angi's POV**

**Sup my name is Angi I have 5 younger siblings and 1 older one (starting from oldest to youngest) Kevin,me,Daniel,Ryan,Desmond,Skylar,and then there is Elissa. Me and Daniel are twins and we are 17 I'm by a minute. Ryan is 7. Desmond is 3. Skylar is 3. Elissa is 5 months old. Kevin is 18 but he lives in are moving to Seaford California. Let me tell you about me I have strait brown hair with blond tips from the sun I have a golden-blond tan. I'm a cheerleader,bad-girl,third degree black belt, skate-rat, tom-boy that's right you ain't seeing pink on me only for breast cancer and I have blue eyes. So my brother Ryan has dirty blond hair with light blue eyes and pale skin. Desmond or Dez he has my color skin brown eyes he looks like me with brown eyes and curly brown hair only. Skylar or Sky she has brown curly hair and my skin color and brown eyes Dez and Sky are twins too. Elissa has blue-green eyes as blue on the outside green on inside and the same skin color as Ryan her hair is like more brown with a little bit of dirty blond. (A/N Angi is me Dez Sky Ryan and Elissa are my real siblings Daniel is my friend). Now you about us let me tell you about our mom she has brown hair and brown with green in the inside our dad has blond hair and blue with a little bit of light blue too. We have to get on the plain now to go Seaford Cali we are from Jersey so its gonna be a long flite.**

**Daniel's POV**

**Yo I'm Danny I have dirty blond hair green brown eyes green on the outside brown on the inside. I will tell you about me. I am a twin, I do the same things my older sister does. Our last name is Simmons. Our mom's name is Melissa. We live in New Jersey and moving to Seaford,California we are on the plain now it's so cool the chair in front of me has a screen to play games listen to music witch me and Angi love to do and swim we are very athletic we can do any sport but the plain seat you could watch movies and tv shows. It takes 42 hours from jersey to California.**

** THE NEXT DAY**

**Ryan's POV**

**We got off the plain and I was happy to get off I fell on face when I got up I didn't go to the bathroom on the plain or drink anything because I would've peed my pants. I can't wait to see the house I hope it's a really big house so I could have my own room so I don't have to share with Danny or Elissa or Angi she sleep talks and sleep sings I know because I was going to ask to sleep in her room with Danny but she was sleep singing and Danny was sleep talking I don't want to sleep with sky or Dez because they sleep scream.**

**Angi's POV**

**We just got to the new house and it looks like a mansion and I'm going to Seaford High. I hope to see people who moved here from New Jersey or people I haven't seen in awhile.**

**Daniel's POV**

**Awesome I'm attending Seaford High I hope I see people I knew or know.**

**Ryan's POV**

**Hey I'm attending Seaford Elementary Yea I hope I make friends and I hope to see people I knew or know.**

**Melissa's POV**

**while the older kids go to school I will watch Dez Sky and Elissa. Danny takes Ryan to school he drives a car and Angi drives a motorcycle. Yes I know why do you let her ride a motorcycle because I love my kids leave me alone.**

**Daniel's POV **

**I finally have my own room Angi sleep sings I mean I love her and all but sleep singing really **

**Angi's POV **

**I finally got my own room Danny sleep talks I love him but sleep talking disturbs me from my beauty sleep. **

**A/N Hey I'm Angolina so this is my first story but check out J and K forever she is awesome **


	2. Going to school

Daniel's POV

It's time for school I hope there are hot girls at Seaford and not girls with so much make-up gross. "Angi Are you ready!" I asked my sister "No almost just take Ryan to school you know I have my own ride!" my sister answered. "Ok see ya at school and after let's see if the mall has a dojo ok" I said "Ok sounds like a plan now let me get dressed" she yelled at me. Ok ok see ya I said GO! Ok.

Angi's POV

I'm getting dressed in my sexiest clothes my leather shirt shirt that goes up to my belly button with a white shirt underneath with no bra my black leather jeans and black vans and my black leather jacket I know a lot of black, black is my favorite color along with red so I put red lipstick mascara and no other make-up just lipstick and mascara so I put all my hair in my helmet and zipped up my jacket. I'm in the parking lot and a lot of girls are making goo goo eyes at me I parked my bike and took off my helmet and unzipped my jacket and the girls looked away. Then I saw a boy with shaggy hair and I poked him and he turned around and said "Angi is it you!?" He asked I said yes and I said I know your name jack-jack! We hugged and he said where is Danny phantom I said he is dropping off Ryan at the elementary school. Oh Jack said I'm so happy to see you. Angi? Yea Jack? What are you wearing! Oh I'm wearing my sexiest outfit I found in my walk in closet. Oh well you look HOT! You do to! Do you mind showing me the classes. JACK JACK! Oh Angi this is my girlfriend Kim. Who is she Jack. Kim says in disgust I'm Angi Jack's first girlfriend and best friend when we lived in New Jersey. Ok that's good for you. she said in a not caring voice. Listen princess I've been doing karate since I was 2 so don't mess with me. Well Jack is a 2nd degree black. Well I'm a 3rd degree. Jack and Kim gasp that means you are the only 3rd degree black belt. They say at the same time. C'mon Jack can you show me the principal's office and class and locker. Kim what locker number are you? 210 ok. Jack what's your's 270 ok. Me and Jack went to the principal's office and found my locker number it's 271. _right next to Jack**. Oh shut up.**_ O_k whatever you say.** Just shut up.**_

Kim's POV

I don't like that Angi chick I think she's trying to steal Jack from me The way she dresses like a slut so I think she is trying to take my Jack. That's not going to happen. Kim's thoughts were cut off by her bumping into Daniel. Watch where your going! she yelled Angi heard what Kim said to her brother. Watch who your talking to!Angi yelled at Kim. Why! Kim yelled back BITCH THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER BITCH! Jack saw Angi yelling at Kim and was about to punch her when Jack saw her and pulled her to the corner. What happen?

Jack's POV

What happen? That bitch yelled at Daniel! WHAT WHY!? Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into Barbie bitch over there! Ok Angi I know your mad but that's my girlfriend if she yells at Danny or you or Melissa I will break up with her. Um Jack I have 3 other siblings. WHAT! Yea Desmond and Skylar there twins and Elissa she is 5 months old. Ok if she yells at Dez or sky we are over ok thanks Jack. No problem. Angi kisses me on the cheek OMFG she kissed me on the cheek wow she still likes me or loves me I still love her to I always have and will.

****Daniel's POV

I was walking trying to find my class when I bumped int a hot blond. Then she was yelling at me then I was gonna say sorry but my sister came in and went bonkers. Then Jack came in holy shit Jack Brewer is in Seaford. Jack pulled Angi in the corner and was talking then I was eves dropping and Jack said that the girl I bumped into was his girlfriend and he said if she yells at any of us again that he is going to break up with her and then Angi kisses his cheek Angi still loves him.


	3. Cousin Strawberry!

Kim's POV

I was really scared because when Angi said that the boy was her brother she was going to punch me in the face until Jack caught her. Thank you Jack. I hope Jack doesn't get mad I yelled at that boy.

Angi's POV

I really hope that Jack breaks up with Kim. "Hey Jack I'm sorry that I almost punched the witch in the face." I said to Jack. HAHA Kim said. I know I'm funny I said.

Unknown POV

Is that Angi let's see.I thought. ANGI IS THAT YOU! She turns around. AHHHH STRAWBERRY. Angi said. She runs to Strawberry and hugs him. Call me here's my number 201-768-2398 where is Kevin? I don't know but he will be happy to see you.

Jack's POV

Who is that_. Why you jealous._No I'm not_. Yes you are. _Ok ok I am but stop talking to me. Jack? JJJJAAAACCCCKKKK! Angi yelled at ? What sorry. I said. It's fine you zoned out. Let's go. Angi said. Go where? I asked. To see if Danny is ok. She said in a duh voice. Yea ok let's go. I said. Jack and Angi walked up to Daniel. Hey Danny are you ok. They said in unison. "Yea I gue..." "Um hello Jack your girlfriend here are you going to ask if I'm ok?" Kim said. Jack whispers to Angi. She's starting to annoy me more than annoying orange. I said. I'm going to punch her I'm the face. She whispers back to me. Please don't. I whisper back. Fine Jack you win. She whispers back. I chuckled. Angi took out a notebook and ripped out a pice of paper. I opened it. It said here's my number. 201-768-2398. Ok I said. Ok what? Kim said. Myob. Angi said. What you call me? A dumb blond oh wait you know that. Angi said still mad that Kim yelled at her brother. Ok Kim hold yourself together. She told herself. LOL ROTF! What's so funny huh!? Kim Yelled. Angi said still in laughter " you talk to yourself my 7 year old brother doesn't do that unless he is work on something actually all of us in my family only talk to ourselves if were work on something like homework or figuring something our." Girls girls enough Angi tell her what myob means. Ok it means mined your own business. Angi answered. Whatever. Kim said. Angi whispers to me are you still a bad-boy? Angi asked. Yea you? I asked. I can't believe we skipped the whole first day of school. Angi told me. Yea me to. I said. Oh I have to get ready for a date. Angi said. Cool with who? I ask a bit jealous. Kendrick Johnson he's soooo hot. She said. HEY I'm standing right here Angi I'm so hurt right now. I said. Aw is widdle Jackie jealous. Angi said in a baby voice. NO. I said really slow. Yea right when someone answers a question fast it means no and when it is asked slowly it means yes. Angi said in a really smart voice. Yes I'm jealous ok you happy? I asked. I don't care I have a heart of steal ok anyway got to go see ya. Angi told me. Tell Mel I said hey. I said. Bye Jack. Angi said. Wait Angi. I stopped her. I grabbed her waist. Jack what are you doing. Angi asked me. Something I should've done before I left you at the air port. And I kissed her. But she didn't kiss back.

Angi's POV

Jack kissed me. You don't know how much I wanted to kiss him back but I couldn't he has a girlfriend. Listen Jack I want to but can't you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend it's not right I'm sorry Jack I have to go. I ran out in tears. Then my phone buzzed it was Kendrick turn around. So I did. And he was right behind me. Hey Kendrick. I cried harder. What happen nothing just leave me alone I'll see you at 7 Want me to pick you up for the date? He asked me yes car or Motorcycle? I asked. Car duh why you have a Motorcycle?! Kendrick asked me? Yea why? I asked confused. Jackson Brewer is the only on who rides a motorcycle in Seaford. Kendrick said. Yo Danny who's picking up Ryan?! I asked. You are! Danny said. Ok but if he pee's on my bike you are cleaning it, polishing,and driving me around until I get married or until you get married ok! Ok Daniel said nervously. I will have the contract done after I get back from my date if I'm not drunk or stay at Kendrick's house! Why would you stay at Kendrick's house!? Because he is my date and he's meeting mom and the others! I said. Go home Danny. I said. Ok bye. Daniel said

Kendrick's POV

Who is Danny and Ryan and the others? I asked well Danny and Ryan are my brothers my baby brothers then there are the other twins Desmond and Skylar the 5 month old baby Elissa then there is my older bother Kevin he is 18 I haven't seen Kevin since I was 16 and my cousin Anthony we call him strawberry because he loves strawberries. Angi said. Wow a lot of boys huh? Well I'm one of the guys we wrestle play video games normal boy things but I do get my girly moments though. Angi said. So where do you live? I asked. I live in the biggest house in Seaford how I'm a Quadrillion-are. She said in a bragging voice. Damn you rich! I yelled. Ok I got to go pick up my brother from school and look sexy for you bye oh be yourself when you meet my mom she hates ratchet people and fake people go to go bye Kendrick. Angi said really fast.

Angi's POV

I went and picked up Ryan and put my helmet over his head and told him if he has to pee while on my bike it's ok just go. And lucky me he went know Danny has to be my butler. We got home and I said Danny clean my bike Ryan pissed my bike. Watch your mouth Angi! Melissa said. Sorry mom oh my boyfriend Kendrick is picking me up at 7 so be prepared to meet him boys and girls come here now! They all came down. Listen you if you guys mess this up for me your life will be a living hell. I was trying to scare them and it worked yes. Oh mom guess who we saw today! I asked. Who she said? I saw Jack Brewer and STRAWBERRY! You saw your cousin and your ex boyfriend! YES! Is Jack taking you on a date? No his name is Kendrick I told you already! I got to go shower now.


	4. The Date

Kendrick's POV

I showered ok so I put on my leather jacket on my red shirt with my checkered red and black vans and black jeans. Then my phone buzzed. It was my girlfriend Angi it said. I just got out the shower now come over now it will take me awhile to find the right clothes. I got another bonner thinking of her being naked and telling me to come over. I text her back put panties and a bra on I wanna help you pick your clothes. It buzzed right after it said. Ok. After that I drove there and made it there to be greeted by little kids and one older one and her mom hey Daniel Dez Sky Ryan. Hey . I said. Hi kendrick the little one yelled and Daniel said sup and their mom said to call her Mel or Melissa. I just said ok and Daniel showed me to Angi's room. I knocked on the door and it creeped open and Angi's head popped out and she pulled me in her room fully naked. I was rock hard I tried to cover my dick but she saw it and smiled like she wanted that to happen ooooohhhhhh now I know why she told me to come over while she got out the shower. Angi came closer to me and kissed me on the lips and I kissed back and I put my hands on her there was a knock at the door. One minuet! Angi yelled and put her red panties with no bra then a red sparkly dress mid-thy with mascara and red lipstick with red pumps wow you get ready fast. I said. Thanks well let's go on that date. Angi said. Yea we should. We walk out the and said bye to everyone and got in the car.

Angi's POV

I got in Kendrick's car it was cool it was a hydra I always wanted one until I became a bad girl and rode a motorcycle. My phone buzzed. Um I got to take this. I said. Ok fine with me. Kendrick said. Um hello? Yea hey Angi sorry about what happen at school. Jack said. It's fine but I'm going on my date now. I said. Oh um one question who is this Strawberry kid. He asked. He is my cousin his real name is Anthony hero complex. I said. Oh and hey. He said. Hay is for horses. I said in my smart-ass voice. Ok Jack I'm on my date I got to go bye. I said. Oh ok bye. He said in a sad voice. Oh Jack maybe you can show me a dojo since I'm a third degree black belt and can beat your ass and Kim's at the same damn time got to go bye. And I hung up. YOUR A THIRD DEGREE BLACK BELT! Kendrick yelled at the top of his lungs. YES I AM! I yelled back. Wow that makes you 100 times hotter. He said. I also do sports at my old school they let me play on the boy teams and girl teams but I can play any sport in the world you name I can play it and I sing dance play any instrument to. I said. Wow so you can play football? He asked stupidly. Yea I can. I said. He stopped the car and got out and opened the door for me. Aw what a gentlemen how cute. I said. He held his hand out and helped me up and I leaned in and kissed him until I saw Jack and Kim walking up to us. Hey Jack. Me and Kendrick said in unison. Sup guys. Jack said back. Um hello I'm right here. Kim said. Kim you sound like Donna Tobin shut the fuck up that's why I don't like you. I said. Oh she just owned you. Kendrick said. At least mY boobs aren't fake. She said. I said bitch my boobs aren't fake in fact my boobs are bigger than your little c cupped breast bitch so fuck off. And Kendrick, me, and Jack were laughing. Jack let's go. Kim said. A bu-bye Kim. See ya Jack. Kendrick and I said. We walked inside hand in hand and a lot of people were making out of fucking each other. Wow I like this place. I said. I knew you would. Kendrick said. Then there was a room it said reserved for Kendrick Johnson. We walked in and there was a bed, food, and lots of other stuff. Wow this must have cost like 400 dollars. I stated. It did how did you know. He asked. I know the price of everything even if it doesn't have a price tag on it. I said. You do he asked? No but somethings I do. I said. Oh ok. He said. Sooo wanna make-out? I asked. He looked surprised. O-ok. He stuttered. I got closer to him and kissed him and he kissed back.

Kendrick's POV

I was kissing the newest hottest/bad-girl in the school. We were kissing for awhile and then she touched my dick and I gasped and she added tongue. We are fighting for who gets to dominate she won. Ready? Angi ask. Wait I said. I feel like someone is listening to us. I got up and walked to the door and opened it and Jack was outside. OMFG Jack how long were you at the door! We both yelled. I was scared to death of what Jack would do to me if we would've had sex. What is going on in here! Jack asked angrily. Myob Jack! Angi said with venom in her voice. Sorry I came here to stop you from making a mistake! He shot back. From what have a boyfriend I like and think is hot! She said getting really mad. Angi I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I said nervously. Ok. She said. I went to the bathroom and just sat on the floor.

Jack's POV

I'm really mad that my best friend was about to have sex with Kendrick. Sorry I came to stop you from making a mistake! I said angrily. From what having a boyfriend I like and I think is hot! She said. Yes ok I still love you and even when I was going out with Kim Donna Grace Lindsey Victoria and you ok I never liked them when I moved here 5 years ago I cried every night about you praying you would come back to me ok I still love you and I've loved you ever since I saved you from Donna Tobin can't you see I still love you and I always will love you. I said to Angi. I started to cry. I was going to hop on my bike until a hand went on my arm and I turned around to be flipped and then helped up. After being helped up I was kissed. To be the person I least expected Angi. I broke up with him for you because I still love you too and always too. She told me. Really?! I asked. Yes Jack! She told me. I kissed her passionately. Jack what dojo do you go to is it the black dragons? No never say those words in the same sentence they are lying cheating dirt bags. I said. I was joking Jack we live live by the wasabi code remember Jack. We should go to the dojo now Angi and I'll let you use my gi. I told her. Oh yea our sensi is crazy but funny crazy not crazy crazy. I also stated. Ok let's go. She said. She jumped on my bike with me and put my helmet on she held onto me and traced my abs with her fingers.


	5. Going to the dojo

Angi's POV

I was on Jack's bike going to the Bobbie Wasabi Dojo to put on Jack's gi. We stopped at a strip mall then there were 2 dojo's the Black Dragons Angi the Bobbie Wasabi dojo. Jack and I walk into the dojo to see a man who looked like my uncle. I walked in and he turned around and said. Angi is that you I haven't seen you since you were 5. UNCLE RUDY. I ran and gave him a hug. Strawberry you do karate? Yes I do Angi you and Danny aren't the only athletic ones in the family. Anthony said. Um yes they are Anthony Angi was so good at sports she made it on every boy and girl sports at school. Jack and my uncle Rudy said in unison. Anyway Angi what are you doing here? Rudy asked. I came to join the dojo. I said. What belt are you? Rudy asked. Before I tell you tell me your belt rank first. I stated. I'm a third degree black belt. Rudy said. Me to. I in the dojo yelled except Jack and Kim. Ugh she's here. Uncle Rudy Danny and Ryan want to sign up too. I said. Two questions. Rudy said. Ok hit me with the questions. I said. Who is Ryan and why are you dressed like that? Ryan is your nephew along with Desmond and your nieces are Skylar and Elissa. I said. Oh dear I have a lot of kids to watch but that means more students right!? Rudy asked. Yes Uncle Rudy I missed you so much back in jersey you to strawberry! I said. Uncle Rudy does Kevin live with you? I asked. Yes. Rudy said. Does he still do karate? I asked. Yes he does. An (uv unidentified voice.) Kevin? I turned around and yelled KEVIN! I ran over and hugged him. Wait till Danny mom Ryan Dez sky and Elissa see you! I'll call mom now. Ring ring ring. Yes Angi. Melissa said. Bring all the kid to the strip mall and go to the Bobbie Wasabi Dojo. I basically yelled. Ok I'll be there in 5 to 10 minutes. Melissa said. Tell Danny and Ryan to help you and if they do I have a surprise for them oh and I broke up with Kendrick but anyway hurry. I said. Ok I'll be there soon. Then Melissa hung up. Um Angi you didn't answer my second and how did you get here. Rudy said. Well I was on a date then broke up with the boy during the date because Jack said some stuff and Jack gave me a ride. I said to my uncle.

Jack's POV

What I said to Angi was that I love her and always will that's why I went out with all those girls to get Angi off my mind but I would cry myself to sleep because I missed her. I said to everyone. Then Kim got up and I thought she was going to slap me in the face but she slap Angi in the face. Bitch you did not just do that. Angi yelled. Angi took her pumps off and dragged Kim to the mats by her hair. Bitch like I said this morning don't fuck with me. Angi yelled. Then I saw the shortest match in history the second best fighter was on the ground right after the fight started. Bitch get the fuck out my dojo! NOW! Angi yelled. Rudy she can't do that can she? Kim said in tears. Actually yes she is my niece so I'm gonna ask you to leave. Rudy said. Wait Kim. Angi said. What. Kim said I wanna see if I can spar with 4 people at the same time. Angi asked. Who are you gonna spar with? Kim said. You Jack Rudy and my twin. He's here watch 3,2,1 hey Danny. UNCLE RUDY! OH NO ITS THE BITCH FROM SCHOOL! Danny screamed. I will never get used to when you guys know when you are coming leaving or has to go to the bathroom! I yelled. Oh Rudy this is Ryan. Angi said. Ryan walks up to me and told me to come closer to him so I did and he burped in my face. Ryan you dumb-ass! Angi,Danny, and Melissa said in unison. Hey Mel. I walk over and hug her. Jack Brewer we haven't seen you in 5 years. I know. I said while scratching the back of my neck. Jack you know Angi chose Seaford she said she had a good feeling about that place. Said Melissa.

Melissa's POV

Well Angi I'm here what is it? I asked my daughter. Kevin Strawberry and Uncle Rudy are here! She yelled. Oh my big boy my nephew and my baby brother. Well it's good to see you Titi Melissa. My nephew said. Sup mom. My son Kevin said. Hey Mel I haven't seen you since Angi and Danny were 5! My baby bro yelled. Well Angi,Danny, and Ryan want to do karate Danny is a second degree black belt. I told Rudy.

Angi's POV

Well are we going to fight? I asked. Oh right. Rudy said. Jack walks to his locker and grabs his gi and gives it to me. It's a good thing we have the same gi size right Jack? Yea. Jack said. Um Jack I need you to help me out of my dress if you want you don't have to! I shouted so Kim could hear. Ok! Jack yelled back so he got the message. Oh Angi will you be my girlfriend again?! Jack yelled. YES I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOW HELP ME CHANGE PLEASE! I yelled so Kim could hear. Jack and I walked into the changing room and Jack unzipped my dress and saw I wasn't waring a bra. He gasped. Oh shut up you know I don't like bras they don't feel right. I knew he was getting a bonner looking at my boobs. So I kissed him and I locked the door the dojo changing room is sound proof even if you put a glass cup or a the thingy the doctor has. Jack pushed me up on the wall and he lock his lips on mine and I felt the tent in his pants and touched it and he gasped I my tongue I pulled off his shirt and pants. That's better. There are some mats over there if we have sex. Jack if I took off your pants and shirt I want to have sex with you. I said. Good I wanted to do this for awhile. Jack said. Me too Jack me too. We kissed and then that turned rough and then Jack started to rub my pussy and I moaned really loud. AAAHHHH FUCK JACK! Damn Angi when you moan my name like that its soo fucking sexy. You know whats sexy? No what is sexy? Jack asked. I pulled Jack to the bench and I sat him down and pulled off my underwear and bent over his lap. I've been a very bad girl daddy I should be punished right? I said in my sexy voice. Yes you do. Jack said. Jack started spanking me and I was moaning and I cummed. Sit right there. Jack said in a husky voice that turned me on. Ok. I said still talking in my sexy voice. Jack pushed over the mats. Ok now it's my turn. I pulled off his boxers to see a 13 inches. Oooooohhhhhh I'm gonna have fun your dick baby. Well thank you babe. Jack said. Sit on the bench. I said. I got on my knees and started pumping Jack's dick really fast.

Jack's POV

Angi as much as want to do this now we should get ready for practice. True I'll say that the zipper got stuck then you just got it unzipped just now. Angi said. Yea she put on my gi and I put my back-up gi on and we walked out the changing room and said why we were late. Sorry Rudy the zipper got stuck on my dress but anyways let's fight. Angi said. Strawberry you know what to say right? I asked. Anthony nodded. HIJIMA! I threw punches at her head and on the third punch Angi grabbed my arm did a front snap kick then flipped me. Then Kim came at her Angi was looking at her finger nails the Kim got closer then BAM! Kim is out too. Two down two to go. Angi said. Danny tried to sneak up behind her but she turned around and punched Danny in the stomach then flipped him. Now one more to go. Angi said. Rudy punched tried to punch Angi but she blocked it and did a font snap kick again when Rudy tried to block with his hand Angi pulled away fast grabbed his arm and flipped him. Now that's what I'm talking about. She said and then flipped her hair like Kim does. Then Kim tried to run and attack her again then Angi caught her arm then twisted it back into a shoulder-blade lock and said now you can get the fuck out my dojo now bitch. A bu-bye Kim I said.


	6. Now everything?

Kim's POV

I was at cheerleading and saw Jack witch meant Angi was here. Hey girls. I said. When they were laughing then stopped. Kim you off the team Angi said and everything else your on like basketball. I'm captain of all the teams even the football team too. Angi said. Ugh I can never be good enough for anything or anyone because of you! I yelled at Angi. Then Jack came up to us and up his arm around Angi and kisses her. Hey. Jack said. First Jack then karate now cheerleading and all the other sports I do to not the guy sports though. I thought.

Jack's POV

So I walk up to Angi and put my arm around her and kiss her foe awhile the someone I'm not naming (Kim)! Yes Kim I'm kinda busy kissing my girlfriend you have a problem. I asked. Now I will continue kissing my girl. We started kissing and the other girls awed. We were kissing until mine,Angi's, and Danny's name was announced on the loud speaker. We broke apart and walked hand in hand to the office. Yes? We asked. You two pack up you leaving Angi's mom called and you guys are going home. YES! We yelled. Jack are your parents out of town on a business trip? Angi asked me. Yea why? I asked. Angi whispers in my ear. We could tell Kim we are leaving school to play dirty at your house but I need to get a change of clothes. Ok! I said really perky. Great she said. We walked up to Kim and said bye to all the girls the we pulled Kim to the corner and said. We are leaving school to play dirty at my place. I said. I'm gonna enjoy this. We said in unison. A bu-bye Kim. Angi said. Kim looked really mad. Then Angi put a show for everybody to see. Angi went to the middle of the gym and did to back flips and the a one armed cartwheel into a back hand spring then a roundoff into a front walk over then a back walk over the back flips to the door and left. Wow are you dizzy. I asked. Angi looked at me. No. She said. Wow let's hop on the bikes and go to your place. I said. Ok well just follow me ok. She said. Ok. I said. Will this be your first time? Angi asked me. Yea you? I asked. Yea. Angi stated. Well let's go. I said we walked out the building hand in hand. Angi kissed me on the lips then hopped on her bike and I hopped on mine. I followed her all the way to the 1st biggest mansion in Seaford I should know I live in the 2nd largest mansion in Seaford. Whoa you must be richer than me to live in this house. I said. Yea we are quadrillion-are. Angi said. Wow you are richer than me I am a trillion-are. I said. If you tell my mom that she would make us get married. Angi said. Danny was behind us and was all like. True she will. He said. Danny clean my bike Angi said. Ok. He said with sadness in his voice. Angi why does he have to clean your bike? I asked. I he told me to pick up Ryan from school and I did and before I said if he pisses on my bike he has to clean my bike forever and drive me anywhere and whenever I want and he has to do everything I say. Angi said evilly. Ok let me get my clothes and I'll be down in a minuet.

Angi's POV

I walked into my room and changed out of my cheer uniform and grabbed my red lingerie and my short shorts that go to that take up 25% of my thy and a tank top. I went to my mom's room and asked if I could stay at Jack's. She said I got a text that said. I will get you. Oh mom Jack is a trillion-are can I marry him? I asked joking around. She said yes I was like. YAY! I went to Jack and kissed him. Jack said someone is happy. I am because if I can marry you I can do you. Ok what does that have to with anything? Jack asked. I was joking around with my mom and asked her if I can marry you and she said yes. I said. Awesome. Jack said. Let's go let me get my helmet I wanna ride on your bike. Ok. Jack said.

Jack's POV

When Angi said she wanted to marry me I got happy I could have a family. Ready? Angi asked. Yes. Bye everybody! We shouted. Jack you better take care of our sister. Danny and Ryan said. Don't worry I'll take real good care of her. I said I even saw Angi blushing. We got on my bike and left.

AT JACK'S HOUSE

Jack do you have a bathroom in your room. Yea. Can I change out of my pjs in there? Yea follow me. We walked to my room. Ok here you go. You sit and get comfortable I'll be like 30 seconds. Literally she came out of the bathroom in 30 seconds in a red lingerie. Wait a what now. Sexy babe. I think I know Jack. Angi walks over to me and whispers don't rip my favorite lingerie ok Jack I know you. Fine. Angi pushes me on the bed and takes off my shirt and kisses my abs then my lips. We were kissing for five minutes and Angi touches my dick and I gasp and she shoves her tongue in my mouth. We're fighting for dominance and she won again. Now let me finish what I started. O-ok. Angi unbuckled my belt and took of my pants and boxers. Angi licks her lips. Wait I said. Yes Jack. It's not even your fully dressed and I'm naked. True you want to take the lingerie off Jack? Yes please. She left my dick and walked up to me and I unbuttoned her lingerie and I felt hard and Angi wasn't even wearing panties with her lingerie. Better Jack? Very. Angi walk back over to my dick. I see you got happy. If I see you naked of course I'm gonna get happy very happy. Thank you baby now ssshhh I will show you the time of your life. Ok. Angi started to pump my dick fast. AAAAHHHHH FUCK ANGI! Then she put her warm plump lips on my dick and started to deep throat me. FUCK ANGI I'M GONNA CUM! And I cummed I'm her mouth. You taste good baby. My turn babe. I flipped us over Angi if we were going to get married would you want kids? Yes Jack I would have kids even if we aren't married. Really Angi? Yes Jack I was going to ask you that. So you would have kids with me right now. Yes Jack. Are you sure? YES JACK I'M SURE! Ok ok. I bent down and rubbed Angi's pussy. OOHH FUCK JACK YES! I added a finger. FUCK ME BABY! I added a second finger. JACK I'M GONNA CUM! Cum for me babe. Then she cummed and I licked it all up. You taste good too. Angi flipped us over. She got on top of me and I helped her get a lined with my dick. Jack this is gonna hurt me a little because it's my first time just to let you know your not hurting me. Ok. Angi put her pussy on my dick she whimper a little but then started to bounce up and down. AAAHHHH FUCK ANGI YOUR SO TIGHT! AAAAAHHHHH FUCK JACK YES! Angi moaned. JACK I'M GONNA CUM! WAIT FOR ME! We both cummed together and I felt a seed go into Angi. Jack in a month let's see if I get pregnant. Ok I really hope you are. Me too.


	7. Pregnant or not?

TIME SKIP

Angi's POV

It's been a month since me and Jack had sex. Jack and I are at the store getting pregnancy tests and we were at the clerk and she asked me. Aren't you two a little young to have babies or a baby? We're 17 and ever heard of mind your own business? I asked. Yes. She said. Can you just let us pay now? Jack asked. 3 dollars. Jack gave the nosy lady and we left.

AT JACK'S HOUSE

Jack what happens if we do have a baby and you or I or both of us get kicked out. Angi if we do have a baby or babies I want to you to be a Brewer so will you marry me? Jack asked pulling out a 14 karrot gold ring. YES JACK 100 TIMES YES. Jack put the ring on my finger and I kissed him. Jack wait for me to come out the bathroom. Ok so I guess I piss on the stick yea that's what I do. I pissed on the stick and it said positive. I started crying and I walked over to Jack and hugged him and nodded into his chest and I felt tears on my hair and I looked up and Jack and saw him crying too. I kissed. You call my mom I'll call yours. Ok Jack and I called my mom. Hello? Hey mom. Hey Mel we have really big news. What is it? Mom Jack asked me to marry him. I said. And Angi is pregnant. Jack said. How long until the baby is born? My mom asked. 8 months. Me and Jack said in unison. Ok I'll tell Rudy you can't do karate for 9 months. Ok thanks for being calm mom. Well you and Jack are getting married of course I'm calm. Mel if my parents kick me out of the house can I live with you? Jack asked my mom. Of course you can Jack. My mom said. Thanks Mel. No problem Jack I have to go before the twins rip each others hair out. Ok but mom. Bye . They both hung up. Ok Jack it's time to call your parents. Ok. I called . Hello? Hey Jen. I said. Hey mom. Jack said. Angi is that you? Jennifer asked me. Yes it is Jen me and Jack have really big news is Mat there? I he is. Jennifer said. Can you put us on speaker? I asked. Yes. Hey Mat. Angi? Matthew asked. Yes it's Angi. I said. Ok I said I'm pregnant and Jack's the father. I said. How long till the baby is born? Jen and Mat said in unison. 8 months. We said in unison. Angi does Mel know about this? Jen asked. Yes she does. Jack said. Well Jack it kills us to do this but we are kicking you out. Mat and Jen said. Then don't expect to see your grandchild or children! I yelled. And me and Jack are getting married too! I said still said yelling. I'm sorry but we're not changing our mined. Whatever your not invited to the wedding. I said. And then I hung up. Jack pack up you are moving into my house. I said. Ok. Jack said.

AT ANGI'S HOUSE

Jack's POV

Its really heartbreaking that my parents kicked me out just because I got Angi pregnant. So I guess I live with my wife now. Jack? Angi asked. Yea? I said stupidly. She motioned for me to come closer to her. I bent over a little she kissed me. Get a room! Danny yelled. Shut up Daniel! Angi yelled back. Whoa sorry. Daniel said in a scared voice. Danny she's pregnant that's why she snapped. Ohhhhh. Danny said. Yea! Didn't mom tell you? Angi yelled but confused at the same time. NO! ANY OTHER SURPRISES? Danny said the same way Angi did. Yes I asked Angi to marry me! I yelled at him but in a nice way. Well what she say?! Danny yelled. Stupid idiotic moron I said yes! Angi yelled at her brother. 1: hurtful 2: awesome 3: a baby 4: does that mean I have to drive you around with the baby? He asked. 1: it was supposed to hurt you 2: thank you 3: yes 4: sometimes. Does that answer your questions? Angi said and asked. Very. Danny said back. Ok Danny can you do me a favor? I asked. It depends. He said. I got kicked out and I need to bring my stuff here. I said. Cool yea I'll help. Danny said. You were gonna help anyway. Angi told her brother. Ok. He said back. RYAN! Angi yelled. YES! He yelled back. COME HERE! Angi yelled. OK! He yelled again. Yes Angi? Ryan asked. Ryan I need you to help Jack,Danny, and myself. Angi said. With what? Ryan asked. Jack is gonna live with us so we need to put his things to the biggest room in the house. Angi explained to Ryan. Ok. He said back. Ryan your gonna carry my clothes and sneakers and other things that you can't break. I said. Ok wait HEY! Ryan said. Just like your older sister. I said. Well you have a point. WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY I'M LIKE BOGGER EATER!? Um Ua. Was all I could say I thought I say her eyes go black. Biggest mistake dude. Ryan whispered to me then ran before all hell broke loose. Um I think mom is calling me bye. Then almost tried to run but Angi grabbed his arm and flipped him. NOT THIS TIME DANNY NOT THIS TIME! She yelled. Then she grabbed his arm again then she fainted and Danny caught her then ran to her room and put her on the bed. WHAT THE HELL JUST FUCKING HAPPENED!? I yelled. Shut the fuck up or she will wake up and remember what happen then beat the shit out of you then I will bolt or record it and put it on Youtube for sure dude we all learned that the hard way she will be fine just don't remind her she just blacked out tell her she got hot and fainted ok. Danny said. Ok but how long till she wakes up? I asked. 3,2,1. Danny ran out the room sometimes she also remembers too. Then he came back with his camera. Just my luck she remembered too. Why did you say that!? She yelled at me. Please don't hit me. I said really scared. Worst she is really gonna whip your ass. Danny said. Nice to know smart ass! I yelled at him. Jack? Angi said in a fake sweet voice but I couldn't tell. Ye-yes? I stuttered. Can we go to the living room. O-ok. I said still scared of what she might do to me. We all walked to the living room and once we got there she came close and took her shoes off and tried to front snap-kick me but I caught her leg and she turned around and me lose grip and I fell to the floor and she helped me up and she punched me hard in the stomach the round house kick me in the thy I tried to stop her from punching her. IT'S A TRAP! Danny yelled. But it was to late she grabbed my arm and flipped me then held me in an arm lock. I tapped out. Apologize first and say what belt you are and your name and what I am to you. I'm Jack Brewer I am a second degree black belt and she is my girlfriend / best friend. I'm Angi Taylor I am a third degree black belt and we live in Seaford so I am the only third degree black belt so mess with me I will kick your ass. Danny asked Angi to hold the camera. I'm Daniel Taylor I'm Angi's younger twin brother and I'm a second degree black belt and I will record our fights oh and Angi fought 4 black belts at the same time and one was me Jack his ex girlfriend witch is a bitch and she lost in a nano second and the other one was our Uncle Rudy he is a third degree black belt and Angi beat all of us so watch your back. Danny said.


	8. OH CRAP!

Angi's POV

Shit! I forgot. I have football baseball softball basketball cheerleading soccer swimming and all the other sports at Seaford high. SHIT! I yelled but nobody heard because mine / Jack's room has sound proof walls. What happen? Jack asked. I forgot that I signed up for all those sports but I can't do them because I'm pregnant! I yelled in a stressful voice. Calm down. Jack said in a calm voice. CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! I'M FUCKING STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU SAY IS CALM DOWN! I yelled. Just relax babe. Jack said and took my hand. AHHHH! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then Jack was yelling that I was bleeding. AHHHH! JACK I THINK THE BABY IS HERE BUT IT'S AAAA MISCARRIAGE! I screamed. WHAT I'M ALMOST A FATHER AND THE BABY OR BABIES ARE DIEING!? Jack yelled. Then I blacked out.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I woke up in a bed but it wasn't mine or the one me and Jack share ether I think I was at the hospital. Hey babe. Jack said in a sad voice and he looked like he was crying. Jack? I asked. Yea? Jack asked me. Why am I here? I asked again. You forgot? He asked me. Yea. I said in my thanks captin obvious voice. Well I carried you all the way from the house and ran 2 miles ( A/N 40 blocks for some readers) and brought you here. Jack told me. Is the baby ok? I asked. Um uh. It sounds like he isn't telling me something. Spill it! I yelled. Well they were babies but. Jack said. BUT WHAT BREWER! I yelled. You could do your sports. He said. What? I said about to cry. Jack came closer to me and hugged me and I cried into his chest. Can we just forget it happened but burry them together? I asked. Sure. Jack's voice cracked a little. Ok can I go home now? I asked Jack. No tomorrow and you could do karate and everything else too. Jack said a little bit more happy. Me Jack are every team at school but Jack didn't want to do cheerleading I wouldn't if I was the bad boy at school to.

THE NEXT WEEK

So I left the hospital I was so happy the food was good because they had real food not crap on a stick. I was with Donna Tobin yea she is my friend because she likes Kendrick and is going out with him and doesn't like Jack anymore. We were going to the mall to go shopping I know you said you were a tom-boy I am BUT I also have my girly moments when I want to go shopping and not wrestle but I do love that stuff when I'm with the boys but when I'm with the girls I go shopping and the hair and nail salon. So Donna we have an hour to spend time because I have karate practice so what store? I asked Donna. Um we could head over to Forever Sexy. Donna told me. It sounds sexy let's go. I said. I saw matching lace panties and bras to the sexiest lingeries I was happy I was going to tease Jack.

Jack's POV

I was on my bike with Ryan and I said to Danny that if Ryan pisses on my bike he is my servant for life. I don't get why I have to bring Ryan to practice when Danny has a car. A CAR! I thought. We got to the dojo and I was in the changing room alone and my phone buzzed it was a text I had like 5 texts. 4 were from Angi and 1 was from Kim I thought she hated me. My thoughts were disturbed bye Jerry walking into the locker room when I didn't have my shirt or pants on. GREAT! JERRY WHAT THE FUCK!? I yelled. OH SHIT I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE! Sorry man. Jerry said. Then he waled out. I looked at my phone but I chose to look to look at Kim's text because Angi's texts are probably Donna and Angi trying to tease me. Kim's text read hey Jack look what I saw. It was a picture of Angi kissing Kendrick. I was so red and in the picture Donna was pissed. Then my phone buzzed again. It was Donna. It read. Jack Angi didn't kiss Kendrick he kissed her look at the video she beat the living shit out of him literally. I clicked play. It showed Angi pushing Kendrick off of her because one of his hands was going to touch her boobs and the other was going to her butt. Then she kicked him him in the ribs and punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the wall and held his throat and yelled don't ever do that again and slapped him the back slapped him. When she was walking away Kendrick tried to smack my girl's ass her perfect beautiful ass and is a perfect size that each cheek fits in my hands and wait. He almost slapped her ass then she turned around and flipped him. Thanks for setting things strait Donna your a good. FRIEND! I texted Donna back. She answered back after. I KNOW WE ARE JUST FRIENDS JACK! Donna text yelled at me. Ok. I said. Did you look at the pics we sent u? Donna asked me. No y? I asked. Look at yo girl we so sexy we were at Forever Sexy. Donna told me. Wow it sounds sexy. I text back. Lol. Donna text. Well Donna I gtg I'm texting you in my underwear only right now. I text her. Angi said send her a pic and we'll be at the dojo in 10. She text me. Y 10? I asked. Because we went back to get more duh. Donna text me back. Yea stupid Jack you know nothing! I text Donna. Lol bye Jack. Bye Donna. I looked at the pics I saw the girls in some really super sexy lace bras, panties, and lingeries I felt a tent in my underwear damn why is Angi so sexy. I'm surprised Jerry hasn't hit on her yet. Has he even seen her? Are they related? Did they know each other? I'm gonna head over to Forever Sexy to see my super model girlfriend I called her my girlfriend because I can't say fiancé don't judge me my brother can't say hospital and he is my twin. Yes I have a twin but I'm a triplet there is me then my sister Jessie then my brother Jj. I love them but they are a pain in my ass really Jj and Jessie put thumb tacks on my leather chair but I didn't fully sit in my chair. So I did smack cam I had done it worse I had dog food for Jessie and cat food for Jj but anyway I wanna see Forever Sexy.

AT FOREVER SEXY

Jack's POV

I walked into Forever Sexy I saw matching lace panties and bras and a whole bunch of lingeries to me it sounds like she wants to dress up for me. Or she might be a striper if she does I will put a striper pole in our room. Oh yeah. I saw Angi and Donna looking at a rack of lingeries. I went behind Angi and Donna. Do are you ladies looking for something in particular? I asked. Angi turned around and jumped 5 feet in the air. Jack what are you doing here?! Angi asked me. Looking for my beautiful girlfriend. I said. Aw. Donna said. You ruined the moment D. Angi said. Sorry A. Donna said. Did you girls just call each other A and D because you should change that. I said. Why? Angi and Donna asked me. Because A&D is a diaper rash cream. I stated. Oh yeah I forgot. Angi and Donna said in unison. Then they laughed. Ok what did you get. I said in my husky voice. Well you will see at home. Angi said in her sexy voice. Oh Jack baby can Donna come over to help me model the sexy things I got you? Angi asked me. My phone buzzed. Say yes it is SUPER SEXY together Jack it's matching outfits. Of course it's from Donna. Sure baby for you and you only. I said. Angi winked at Donna. What have I done? I thought. She might tie me down to a chair with my legs tied to the chair with my arms to and both of them start kissing me and touching Angi doesn't do anything because she wants to have a threesome or something.

Nobodies POV

Little did Jack know Angi didn't want to try a threesome but she did want to try her new and very first vibrator. Yeah Jack doesn't know that she has it. (GASP) Angi is keeping a secret from her fiancé. Well a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

AT THE DOJO

Jack's POV

I'm so worried what they or she might do to me. A threesome does sound fucking hot right now but I need to keep my head in the game I'm sparing with girlfriend today. And I can't help but see her lace bras and panties and my favorite her sexy ass body in her sexy lingeries. Angi is getting changed into her gi Donna is with her just as that happened Kim walked into the dojo. What do you want Kim. I asked. You of course Jack-Jack. Kim said sexually. Then she kissing me I tried to push her off but she held on even more. Angi walked into the room and yelled at the top of her lungs. (逃避大㚒㚒! This means war!) What the fuck did she just say? I asked myself. (你他妈的婊子 我要你他妈的婊子! You fucking bitch I'm gonna fuck you up bitch!) Angi yelled. What language is she speaking in? Oh well I need to help Angi. GIRLS! GIRLS! If you want yo fight over me spar with each other whoever wins will win me. I want a clean fight ok. FIGHT! I looked at my watch Angi was about to go down until she flipped each other and Kim was on the ground. (只要加入黑小龙婊子. Just join the black dragons bitch.) (A/N: yes I know how to speak Chinese.) Angi told Kim. Hahaha! You thought you would win. Angi laughed in her face. Then Kim tried to punch Angi in the face I was going to stop Kim but Angi caught her fist and said. You probably shouldn't have done that. Whoa hey that's what I say. Well I say it to remember we both said it when we were little kids. Angi said. Oh yeah I remember. Then Angi flipped Kim then me Donna and Angi left to go to mine and Angi's house. Angi and Donna grabbed there bags then left. Angi when we were at the dojo what language were you speaking? Chinese duh! Donna said. 哈哈哈空手道和他确实不知道该如何说中国. ( Hahaha he doesn't know how to speak Chinese.) You to Donna why didn't you tell me? I asked. I did Jack you weren't listening to me. Donna said. Oh sorry. I said. It's fine I'm over it. Donna said. Ok Donna close your eyes and we will guide you to our house. Ok. Donna said. 你什么时候告诉杰克假阳具? ( When are you going to tell Jack about the dildo?) Donna asked Angi. 我要去给他一个惊喜唐娜放松，你不使用它. ( I'm gonna surprise him Donna relax and your not using it either.) Angi told Donna. Fine! Donna yelled. We walked all the way home with Donna's eyes closed. Donna opened her eyes and screamed and asked me if I owned this house. Nope I do. Angi bragged. Ok well lets go to our room but Donna I think you will Angi's brother. No thanks I think I'll pass. Why? I asked. Because they are my cousins. Donna said. Oh cool. I said. I texted Angi. I kissed my cousin gross! You and Donna went out?! Angi asked. Yes! I texted back. EEEWWW! Angi texted me. Why would you go out with my sluty cousin? Because I got dared to go out with her it was fun for the first minute. I texted back. LOL you had to go out with slutty cake-face Donna I could only call her that I love Donna because we both hate Kimberly Crawford. Angi text me. You people are always on the phone I'm gonna go now bye Jack and Angi. Donna I thought you were gonna help model with me and set up. Angi said. Ok let's go remember the secret knock? Donna asked Angi. Yeah. Angi said. Ok so lock the door and I'll do the knock. Donna said. Ok just get the stuff and I'll get the bags. Angi said. Ok under one condition. Donna said. Your not using it! Angi yelled. Ok then you could get everything yourself. Donna said. Jack baby could you get the bags and guard the bags with your life but DON'T LOOK IN THEM! Angi yelled at me. Ok ok I said I was sorry and it wouldn't happen again babe. I said. Ok come here. Angi said. Ok. I went up to Angi and she told me to come closer to her. Then she kissed me I felt the tent in my pants again. You better wait . Angi said. Damn it you always do this to me! I yelled. Well I have to guard your bags. I said. Ok but baby I have to go to the store and Donna no funny business with my man. Great just great I have to be here with slutty clown.

Angi's POV

I want to got to the store to get condemns for my super sexy should me a male model boyfriend. I got them paid then left I walked because I didn't want to drive my motorcycle I walked into my house and into my room to see Donna on Jack. DONNA GET OUT MY HOUSE NOW I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR US! GET OUT NOW! YOU THOUGHT I CHANGED WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! JACK GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW! W-why? TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH SO I COULD HANDLE SOMETHING! Jack did as I said but left the door open a crack and was peaking I was turned around. BRUSH YOUR TEETH JACK! Jack did again did as I said then I ran after Donna and I jumped on her back and she fell to the floor and then I picked her up off the floor then I flipped her. Jack was watching and laughing. Donna don't talk to me until I'm ready to talk to you ok now get out. Donna left in tears because she thought I would never yell like that again even Jack knew I wouldn't yell at anyone but Kimberly like that. J-jack I'm so sorry I said and ran to hug him but he caught me pick me up and brought me to our room and he sat down and put me in his lap. Baby let me ask you something? Jack asked me. O-ok. I said. Donna said that you don't love me and you've been cheating on me and you had sex with other guys after me and you try to get with everybody. Jack told me. Jack babe you know I love I would never cheat on you I never had sex in my like because you broke my barrier and I'm not a slut if I was I wouldn't have married you or kept our children if they lived but let's wait till we get out of high school to have kids. I told Jack. You mean that? Jack asked. Yes Jack I really mean it. Prove it. Jack commanded. I will be your sex slave forever. Yes and I want you to model for me now. Ok but there is something I have to show you after I model for you. Baby can I pick the lingeries? No you can not you will mess up the surprise. FINE! Jack yelled. Oh take off your shirt and pants leave your underwear on. Ok? Jack took his shirt and pants off. I was about to go in the bathroom until. Wait! Yes baby? Strip here. Do I have to baby? Yes. No you do it. Jack gets up and walks towrd me and takes my all my cloths off and kisses me then smacks my ass. Ok let me change. Ok. Before I change what is your favorite color? Um orange and gold. Ok. I went into the bathroom and changed into my gold lingerie. I walked into the room and Jack's jaw hit the floor. Close your mouth you'll catch flies. I walked up to him and closed his mouth. You could probably make me like any color. Ok? Baby I'm gonna get another color. Ok.

Jack's POV

Oh fuck I want her on me right now it's to much for me to handle. Jack! Yes?! I need your help! With? Just come on baby I'll let you pick the next lingerie. Ok be right there! Do you want to see the thing that I said Donna couldn't use besides my hot super male model boyfriend. Wait who is your super male model boyfriend? Baby really? Yes really I want to hear you say it. For you I'll say it on the loud speaker at school. REALLY!? Yes . Hey I'm not a girl! REALLY!? LOL! Ok not funny. I know baby. Then she kissed me. And yes I will tell the school. Can I see what you were talking about now? Angi reached into her bag pulled out a box and gave it to me. What is it? Open it baby and you will see. I opened the box and my eyes widened I picked up a silver metal vibrator. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? It's a vibrator I cum faster with them. How do you know that? I just do this is my first one. Know please strip me and pick a different color. Ok. I unzipped the lingerie and picked out aqua. Vamoose. Ok ok I'm leaving. Right when I went to the bed the door to the bathroom opened. Damn you scared the crap out of me! Sorry baby well I don't want to model anymore so pick one lingerie and I will wear it then we fuck. You could wear that one I like that it. Angi came close to me and sat on my lap and started kissing my neck I moved her head to kiss my lips and she giggled. What's so funny? It's funny how you get hard really fast. Really babe really. It's cute that you get hard really fast for me though. Well your so beautiful how could I not babe. Enough talking baby. Angi whined. Ok ok. Angi starts kissing me again and grinding me at the same time. OH FUCK ANGI! I flipped us over. now I'm leading. I said in a husky voice. Ok. Angi giggled out. You know I'm gonna get a striper pole and make you strip dance. Baby no you know I can't dance! Are you sure because you can dance in the bed hella great! Angi blushed and smiled. I haven't seen you blush in years since our very first date and kiss and I love that blush you have it's cute. Baby can I please lead I promise I will pleasure you so well you would want me to do this every time we have sex. Ok. I want to see what she's gonna do. Baby come here. Ok. Please help. Ok. I walked up to my sexy girl and unzipped her technically mine because she wears it for me. Lay down. Babe I like this commanding side of you it's super sexy. I can you like that. How? Look baby. Angi pointed at my dick which of course I had a bonner. Babe I love you. Jack tell me something I don't know. Um your brother! What about him? Not him them! Ok what about them? Daniel and Ryan are looking at you! Toss me the blanket and my phone. Ok? First the blanket then my phone. I gave her the blanket and then her phone. I reached over to the nightstand to grab my phone because I got the plan then she wants me to throw something to her then she is going to throw it at her perverted brothers and now I'm worried that Daniel might rape her. Baby toss me the night lamp. Angi texted me. Ok? I did as I was told and she threw it at Daniel and looked at Ryan I'm disappointed in you Ryan I'm moving out because you people are so perverted and nosy and noisy and annoying. Jack can you get me my camo short shorts with my combat boots and camo crop top and. And what. Angi held one finger to say one minute. Check your phone. Ok. It said get me my black lace bra with the matching panties. Ok baby. I said out loud. Thanks Jack go into the bathroom when you done. Ok but why are you talking like your ghetto. Baby I moved into the hood in jersey that's why we be talking like that. Oh ok it's sexy though. Thank you baby is there a mansion bigger than this one that we could live in? Um let me check after I get your clothes. Ok babe I love you so much Jack-Jack. I love you to Angel-Lease. How did you find out my first name. When we met in kindergarten.

~FLASHBACK~

DANIEL HELP ME! HE'S HURTING ME OOOWWW! LET GO OF MY HAIR KI! HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME! She said let go of her hair Ki! Why do you care she is just another useless girl! CALL ME USELESS AGAIN ANGIN AND I WILL SHOW YOU A USELESS LITTLE GIRL! You are just another useless girl. Angi kicked Ki in the knee then took her long hair out his hand and said. Yo mama and papa are useless I go to karate I'm already a yellow belt. Oh kill'em. Jack said. Then young Angi giggled at Jack's comment. You are the first girl I meet that does karate and is the same color belt as me! Really? Yea your really cool for a useless girl. Jack joked. Young Angi punched young Jack in the arm. Ow your really tough to wanna spar? Jack asked. Are you gonna cry if I beat you? Angi asked cockily. Maybe maybe not are you? Nope I'm not like other girls I train with Bobbie Wasabi. What you too!? Yea you do too?! Yea! Uh I didn't get your name? Oh Jack. Jack Brewer. What's your's? Angel-Lease. Angel-Lease Taylor. But you could call me Angi or Angel. Angi sounds cool I will call you Angi. Ok let's be best friends and have each other's back. Ok best friends pinky promise. I Angel-Lease pinky promise to Jack Brewer to have his back no matter what. I Jack Brewer pinky promise to Angel-Lease to have have her back no matter what. We promise. They said in unison. Oh I'm sorry about Ki he's my cousin and really annoying.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Yea I remember I beat the crap out of Ki. I was all like oh kill'em. Jack if Ki comes back to see you tell him I'm your girlfriend and let him hit on me and I will pound his face open! Wait why girlfriend? We should get married when we graduate. Yea we should do that. Yea. We walked into the bathroom. Angi took off the blanket and put her bra and panties on then her crop top then she put on her short shorts and after she put on her combat boots. Jack baby can we go to my room to put my make-up on. Can I pick the make-up? Um sure? How about no make-up you look beautiful without it. How about lipstick? No lipgloss and that's it. Ok fine what color? How about the one that smells like bananas? Which one I have three one is dark pink, red, dark purple. Red. Ok I love you Mr. six pack. I love you to Mrs. Sexy. Angi put her lipgloss on and kissed my cheek. Angi was about to walk out the room but I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek. Baby why you gotta tease me? Fine. Angi turned around and started kissing me. Better baby? Angi said sexually. Yes. When we move to our own house we don't have to worry about the family catch us having sex. Then Angi pretended to drop her lipgloss but before she got up she was kneeling and then kissed my dick. FUCK BABY! Damn Jack when you moan like that you make me wet as fuck! Shut the fuck up! Daniel yelled. YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP DANIEL! Angi and I yelled in unison. MOM! Daniel yelled. WHAT! Melissa yelled. Angi and Jack are being rude to me! Daniel yelled. We could because Daniel was looking at me when I was naked! Angi yelled. OH IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS! Daniel get your ass down here.


End file.
